The Harmless Paradox Treaty
This treaty was canceled on March 19, 2010 The Order of the Paradox and The Mostly Harmless Alliance come together to declare their ongoing admiration and respect for each other. In recognition of the growing friendship apparent to both, the undersigned hereby sign this treaty and agree to the following: =Article 1: Non-Aggression= 1. The signatories pledge to treat each other in a respectful manner, both in deed and word. Violation of this pledge by a member nation of either alliance must lead to an appropriate punishment of said nation by said nation's alliance government, in a form befitting the severity of the act in question. 2. In the event that the events outlined in Article 5.2 should come to pass, only Article 1 of this treaty will remain applicable. 3. In the effect that Article 5.3 is activated, the following clause will be activated: 48 hours notice must be given by either signatory before cancellation of this treaty's non-aggression clause. =Article 2: Mutual Defense= 1. In the event of an attack on one signatory, the other signatory is required to come to the former's aid by any and all means possible should this be requested by the signatory under attack. 2. In the event that aid is requested by one signatory via Article 2.1, the other signatory has 36 hours to come to the former's aid. 3. Should either signatory not find it fit to fulfill the duties outlined in Articles 2.1 and 2.2, that signatory must inform the other of its decision to that effect. Such will effectively render this treaty null and void, as per the terms of Article 5. 4. Defense obligations shall not be triggered should the one signatory become defensively engaged via any of the following: as a result of other offensive military action, as a result of spying, or as a result of clear severe provocation of another alliance. These shall all be deemed as action having resulted from offensive action by that signatory, and thus Article 2.1 will not apply; entry into the conflict will be optional, as per article 2.6. 5. Both signatories are prohibited from initiating offensive action against any MDP/MADP partners of the other signatory. This clause will not apply should an MDP/MADP partner of either signatory initiate any hostilities that lead to activation of an MDP by either signatory. 6. If either signatory initiates hostilities with another alliance, the other signatory has the option, but not the obligation, to come to the former's aid by any means the latter deems fit. =Article 3: Information Sharing and Communications= 1. Both signatories are required to share any information that concerns the safety of either signatory. Sharing of less-essential information is, while highly encouraged in the name of forming close bonds of friendship, not required. 2. In the event that either signatory signs a treaty which entails mutual defense, that signatory must inform the other signatory at least 48 hours in advance of the signing and announcement of the treaty in question. 3. In the name of communication and of forming bonds of friendship, both alliances are encouraged to maintain a presence in each others' IRC channels and forums. =Article 4: Interpretation= 1. Both treaties agree to honor this treaty in the spirit in which it is signed, and to work to solve all issues of interpretation in a timely fashion so as to avoid any difficulties that may otherwise occur in the event that the treaty is activated in the future. 2. In the event of a disagreement on the interpretation or enforcement of this treaty upon its activation by either signatory, both signatories agree to a 36-hour period of discourse. This period will match the 36-hour period described in Article 2.2. 3. If the two signatories cannot resolve their differences of interpretation within the period described in Article 4.2, this treaty shall be declared void as per Article 5. A period of non-aggression will then be in effect as per Article 5.2. =Article 5: Cancellation= 1. This treaty may be cancelled by either party as a result of: :a ) Failure of a signatory to come to the other's aid within 36 hours as per Articles 2.1 and 2.2. :b ) Failure of the signatories to resolve a conflict of interpretation, as outlined in Article 4.3. :c ) Voluntary withdrawal of either signatory. In the event that either signatory chooses to terminate this pact, seven days prior notice must be given to the other signatory. 2. Upon termination of this pact via any of the means outlined in Article 5.1, this pact shall revert to a non-aggression pact. This pact will last a minimum of five days; should neither signatory then choose to cancel the non-aggression pact, then it will endure until such a time as one signatory does opt for cancellation. 3. In the event that neither signatory opts to cancel the non-aggression pact within 24 hours of the expiration of the 5th day, Article 1.3 will come into effect. =Signatures= Signed on this 17th day of March, 2008, On Behalf of The Order of the Paradox :Crymson, Grandmaster :Feanor, Grand Hospitaller :Saber, Grand Chancellor :Dr. Dan, Conciliator Artifex On Behalf of the Mostly Harmless Alliance :Denzin, Triumvirate :Johnson, Triumvirate :Working Class Ruler, Triumvirate :Tegalus, Minister of Babel Fish Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Defunct Treaties